Question: Convert $7\ \dfrac{17}{18}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${7}\ {\dfrac{17}{18}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{17}{18}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $18$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{18}{18} = {\dfrac{126}{18}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{126}{18}} + {\dfrac{17}{18}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{126}{18}} + {\dfrac{17}{18}} = \dfrac{143}{18}$